Blood stain tears
by The Unknown Twinkie
Summary: Hanabi have been living in hell just so Hinata can be happy but will someone save her or will she go over the deep end. Rated M Main parring HanabixOC side parring NARUxHINA NEJIxTEN and more later in the story


**TUT: Hey everyone I hope you guys enjoy my stories because I have plenty more to come so here is Blood stains tears enjoy.**

**The story will be around Hanabi and Kyonto who is my OC but that doesn't mean that I won't have other characters like Naruto and Hinata.**

**Rating: M for Language, Blood, Violence, Abuse, Child Abuse, Nudity, Lemons, Rape, and Suggestive Theme**

**Parring: Main HanabixOC, NARUTOxHINATA later in the story, and more parrings **

_Summery:_ Hanabi have been living in hell just so Hinata can be happy but will some one save her or will she go off the deep end.

Talking

**Yelling**

_Thoughts/Demon thoughts/Flashbacks_

Demon speaking

Blood stain tears

Chapter One

Hanabi was laying on her bed with her eyes open and her hand resting under neath her head. She knows that she needed her sleep but she was scared and that today was her final year at the academe which means after this year she can start going on missions and she can't wait to do missions because that means she will be away from her family. What was she scared about her family well a lot of things but she doesn't want to admit that she is scared especially to her sister Hinata and her cousin Neji, because she doesn't want them to be involved in what she have to do even one small word comes out to them, then something bad might happen to them especially herself. Hanabi looks at the clock right next to her bed to see what time it was.

**6:10 A.M**

Hanabi sighs deeply._"I might as well take a shower and then get something to eat before everyone wakes up."_ Hanabi thought. She then got out of bed and start going through her cloths to see what would be the best to wear, after about a minute she then open her door to her bathroom and walk in. Once in she turn on the hot water and she took off her nightgown followed by her bra and thong and step into the shower. When the water hit her back and arm she winch in pain as the water touches her bruises _"Just endure it, this is all for Hinata."_ She kept saying it over and over in her head those eight words. After she was clean she step out and grab her towel from the towel rack and start drying herself off and then she put on her cloths. Her shirt was a dark green long sleeve with some flowers on the back with a sun on the front, her pants were dark blue with yellow flames on the sides. She went in her room and open her closet door and grab her jacket, it was the same jacket that Hinata wore when she was young and put it on and went to the kitchen and grab a dango and left the house.

**6:30 A.M.**

Hinata got out of her room and went to the kitchen and saw her father Hiashi and Neji sitting at the table eating breakfast but Hanabi was no where in sight.

"Hinata will you get your sister otherwise she will miss class and you know that it is important for the clan to make sure that you guys have the best knowledge." Hiashi said not bothering to look up.

"H-hai father." Hinata said.

Hinata walk to her sister room and open the door "Hanabi time for class...huh." Hinata look in the room and saw that the bed was made and everything was perfect and on the pillow was a note so Hinata walk to the bed and look at the note.

_Hinata, I went to the academe early and don't worry I'll be fine and good luck on your mission's today._

_Signed Hanabi_

After reading the note she put the note on her desk and walk back to the kitchen.

"Well?" Hiashi said.

"She left early father." Hinata said.

"..." Hiashi said nothing and continue to eat.

Hinata sat down and start to eat and starting to be worried about Hanabi _"I wonder why Hanabi haven't been eating with us?"_ but before she could finish her thought a familiar voice appeared. "HEY HINATA COME ON WE GOT A MISSION!"

"Oh that's Kiba, I better get going, bye father, bye Neji-kun." Hinata said but before she went out of the kitchen hiashi said something,

"Don't be a burden."

"H-hai father." Hinata said and left with a tear coming down but she got rid of it before opening the door.

"Hey Hinata you ready?" Kiba said.

"Yea I'm ready." Hinata said.

"Great lets go." Kiba said and they left.

Academe

Hanabi arrived thirty minute early so she sat down and put her head down and close her eyes.

_Flashback: 5 Years ago._

_Hanabi was training with Neji for a couple of hours when her legs finally gave out._

"_Good job Hanabi your getting better if you keep this up you will be able to see better with your Byakugan." Neji said._

"_Thanks Neji and as long as you teach me I'll be able to last longer too." Hanabi said._

_Hiashi came to get Neji for Ten-ten "Neji, Ten-ten came to tell you that you have training right now."_

"_Oh thanks." Neji said and left._

_After Neji left Hiashi turned his head to Hanabi and said "Hanabi come to my office."_

"_Okay father." Hanabi as she got up from the ground and followed her father. Once inside the office Hanabi sat down and waited._

"_Hanabi the counsel and I decided that your better fit to have a new schedule." Hiashi said._

"_What do you mean new schedule?" Hanabi ask._

"_Well the schedule is for the heir to follow and so that means you will be the heir to the Hyuga clan starting tomorrow." Hiashi said._

"_What, but Hinata is the heir and besides I don't want to the heir." Hanabi said._

"_Here take a look at the schedule and see what the heir have to do." Hiashi said handing the schedule to Hanabi._

_Hanabi was looking at the schedule and was shock. The training was brutal and not only that they have to train from the morning to night non-stop and the only break there was is for lunch and bathroom breaks, but before she reach the important part of the schedule Hiashi grab the schedule out of her hands._

"_So you see why you were chosen because I want to keep Hinata from doing this but oh well it looks like she is going to have to do it." Hiashi said._

"_BUT HINATA WONT LAST THAT LONG SHE WILL BE EXHAUSTED BEFORE THE SECOND HOUR IS UP!" Hanabi yelled._

"_I know but you said no so she will start doing it tomorrow morning." Hiashi said._

"_NO I'LL DO IT!" Hanabi yelled_

"_Sorry but you said..." Hiashi was interrupted by Hanabi._

"_I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT I SAID BEFORE NOW GIVE ME THE NEW FUCKING SCHEDULE!" Hanabi screamed but she didn't see the grin on her fathers face._

"_Well if you insist just signed here but it have to be in blood." Hiashi said._

"_Fine what ever just give me it." Hanabi said._

_Hiashi gave Hanabi the schedule and Hanabi flip to the last page and she grab the letter opener on the table and cut her finger and signed her name._

_Hanabi Hyuga_

_After Hanabi signed her name she handed the paper back to her father and he accept the papers._

"_Thanks and you know Hanabi there is no going back." Hiashi said._

"_I know now may I leave?" Hanabi asked._

"_Yes now you may go." Hiashi said._

_Hanabi got up and left the office and that is when Hell came to her life._

_End flashback._

Bang!

Hanabi head shot up and a she heard a bunch of giggles coming around her, Hanabi saw Iruka standing there with a book in his hand.

"Hanabi try to stay wake during the lesson okay." Iruka said and went back to the lesson.

Hanabi was taking notes when a fold up piece of paper came sliding on her notes. Hanabi look at Iruka and saw that he was writing something so she open the piece of paper and it said.

_Hanabi why are you tired?-Itonami_

Hanabi grab her pencil and wrote her back.

_I didn't get enough sleep last night.-Hanabi_

Hanabi pass the paper back to her friend Itonami.

After a few minute she had the paper again.

_Training?-Itonami_

Hanabi pass the paper back to her.

_Yea I think I over did it he he^o^-Hanabi_

Before Hanabi could pass the note back Iruka took the note and then said to Hanabi and Itonami "you two are staying after school."

Lunch

Hanabi and Itonami were sitting underneath a tree.

"Sorry I have to make you stay after school Hanabi." Itonami said to her friend.

"thats okay I wasn't planning on going home until after dinner any ways." hanabi said.

"Why?" Itonami ask.

"Well it's complicated to explain." Hanabi said.

"You know if you don't want to tell me just say it." Itonami said taking a bit out of her lunch.

"I want to tell you but I just can't." Hanabi said.

"It's okay you can tell me when you are ready and until then what are we going to do about your cloths?" Itonami said.

"W-what my cloths are fine and besides you look horrible." Hanabi said.

"What? I do not this match with my light blue hair and green eyes." Itonami said.

"I know I was teasing you look beautiful in everything you buy." Hanabi said.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad either and besides you still have to go shopping with me." Itonami said.

"Do I have too go shopping with you?" Hanabi ask.

"Of course you do we haven't hang out that much so please let go shopping this Saturday please please pleaaaaaasssseeee." Itonami said.

"sigh...fine only because we haven't hang out that much." Hanabi said

"Yay." Itonami said and start hugging hanabi.

"Ack" Hanabi said as she was being hugged by her friend.

**RING!**

"Well lunch is over come on let's go." Itonami said grabbing Hanabi and dragging her behind her.

"I-I-Itonami I c-c-can walk you know." Hanabi said but Itonami didn't hear it and kept on dragging her back to class.

The next two hours were boring and if it weren't for Iruka sensei watching closely she would have been asleep.

"And remember to study because we have a test on Friday." Iruka said.

"Awww." The class said.

**Ring!**

"See you tomorrow." Iruka said.

When everyone left except the two girls he told them to say there for a minute and he left but return with six boxes full of kunai and said. "You two are to clean these and sharpen them after that you can leave."

"What that's our punishment I can't believe you sunk this low I mean that is more like a job then a punishment." Itonami said.

"Itonami what the fuck are you doing?" Hanabi said.

"Well if you don't do this you can always paint the academe?" Iruka said.

"No never mind I'll take it the kunai please he and besides I was joking." Itonami said.

"Of course you were now I'll check on you in two hours." Iruka sad and left the two girls alone to do there job.

"Alright Hanabi I'll sharpen them and you clean them ok." Itonami said.

"Sure what ever let's just get this done so I can go and get something to eat and go back home and sleep." Hanabi mumbled.

"Well then lets go." Itonami said and started to sharpen them really fast.

"Itonami don't do that or you will..." **Snap** "break them uh." Hanabi said putting her head on the desk mumbling something about why does this have to me.

"Wops sorry he he well lets continue." Itonami said and started to sharpen them slower but it was still fast.

After about one hour and forty five minute they were almost finished with the last box when Iruka walked in.

"wow you girls are good." Iruka said and he saw that there was a pile of kunai sitting in the corner "Uh why is there a pile of kunai in the corner?"

Hanabi look at the pile and said. "Oh that, those are broken kunai that Itonami broke so there useless so we put them in the corner."

Before Iruka said anything he heard something.

**Snap.**

"Damn." Itonami said and put the broken kunai in the corner.

"Uh Itonami how many did you broke?" Iruka ask.

"About 578...**Snap**...579." Itonami said putting the broken kunai in the corner.

"Well were done Iruka sensei were going to go now." Hanabi said and left with Itonami while Iruka was standing there thinking_ "How can that kid break 579 kunai's huh how."_

Outside

"I better go Hanabi my mom might be worried about me bye." Itonami said and walk off leaving Hanabi.

"_Bye_" Hanabi whispered and started for home but she stop at her favorite place to eat trying to buy time before she go home. It was about seven twenty two when Hanabi arrived home.

"I'm home!" Hanabi said and she saw her father standing there with his arms cross.

"What took you so long to get home." Hiashi said.

"I have to say after class because I was passing notes in class and then I stop somewhere to eat because it was late." Hanabi said.

**SLAP!**

Hanabi took the hit and said nothing.

"That was for getting in trouble and because you have class tomorrow you won't do your training due to the schedule and you know what that means, that this Saturday and Sunday you have to do extra training so I hope you are ready." Hiashi said and then walk away leaving Hanabi standing there.

After getting slap Hanabi knew that Hinata and Neji were out other wise he wouldn't have slap her. After a few minutes just standing there Hanabi went to her room and close the door and laid on her bed thinking on what to say to Itonami about Saturday. _"Sorry Itonami but it looks like I wont be able to go shopping with you even though I have shopping."_ that was the final thought before sleep took over her and she closed her eyes with tears coming down her cheek's.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Oh no what will Hanabi say to her friend find out next time.**

AGES

HANABI: 12 years old

NEJI: 18 year old

HINATA: 17 years old

ITONAMI: 12 Years old

NARUTO: 17 years old

THE REST OF KOHONA 12: 17 years and 18 years old.

**Just to let you know the flashback is right after the chunin exam so there is no Neji was suppose to be mean type okay just to make that clear please tell me if you like it or hate it. TUT OUT!**


End file.
